


Hello, Doll

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Navy, M/M, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always swore that he'd never fall for a serviceman, but when a tattooed navy man by the name of Geoff Ramsey comes into the bar Michael works at he suddenly finds it difficult to stick to his own rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> Shoutout to boner-anon on tumblr and Kelly (mightbeanasshole) for helping me actually want to write this trash

It was with loud, boisterous conversation that Michael was alerted of the arrival of the navy servicemen entering the bar, arms slung around shoulders and cheeks turned pink from both the cold and laughter as they approached the bar. Most ordered their drinks, starting a tab instantly, and went off to pick up any women who caught their fancy in the small bar. However, one man at the end of the bar caught Michael's attention, the sleeves of his uniform rolled up to the elbow where tattoos flowed out and reached all the way down to his knuckles. Complex pieces consisting of ships, giant squid, deep blue waves and simple flowers. His bright blue eyes were heavy lidded and his forefinger and thumb twisted the end of his handlebar mustache as he examined the taps set against the wall.

"What's your poison?" Michael asked, eyeing the man's tattoos now that he was closer, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and completely missing what the man ordered.

"You alright there, doll?" He asked with an easy grin, fingers drumming against the top of the bar.

"Long night. Not much business until you lot showed up." Michael replied, "What'll you have, again?"

"Whiskey." The stranger replied, Michael not missing out on the way the man's heavy lidded eyes scanned over him. Grinning, he nodded and went to mix the drink, serving a few others before bringing the glass back and setting it in front of the stranger, the older man's hand wrapping around the glass as soon as Michael's was gone. Those damn tattoos were going to distract Michael all night, and he couldn't help but wonder how much more of this navy man's skin was actually inked up.

Michael spent the night between serving the increasingly rowdy servicemen talking to the man, whose name, he soon learned, was Geoff. It was the most tantalizing conversation Michael had had in his short time working the bar, and he found himself wanting desperately to ask the man to his motel room/temporary home, but had no idea how to bring it up.

He watched as more and more of Geoff's companions left, more often than not with a girl on their hip. But Geoff stayed, all the way until last call when he bid Michael farewell with a nod while he placed his hat on his head and left the bar. Michael felt a sinking sensation in his stomach from disappointment, but pushed the feelings down and cleaned up before leaving the building to lock up. Getting involved with a serviceman was a bad idea anyways, even for a one night stand, no matter how intriguing and tattooed he was.

After leaving the bar, he closed and locked the door behind him, his breath puffing out in front of him as a white vapor while the cold wind bit at his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the red tip of a cigarette flare up, then dim down. It took Michael a moment to notice Geoff behind the red dot, hidden in the shadow of the bar.

"Where to, doll?" Geoff asked as soon as Michael noticed him, dropping the cigarette to the ground, effectively putting it out with his foot as he stepped towards the younger man.

Michael simply grinned and asked, "You don't mind walking in the cold?"

"Not if I get to see those rosy cheeks turn red for another reason tonight I don't." Geoff replied smoothly, and Michael felt his face grow hot.

"Count on it." Michael promised, turning to lead the way to the motel a couple blocks away.

\- - -

Michael barely had time to close the door behind him and turn on a light before Geoff's lips were on his, hot and persistent, cold fingers cupping his jaw and tilting his head up as he backed Michael towards the bed.

The kiss grew more heated and frantic as the younger man's knees hit the edge of the mattress, only to break off as he was pushed back onto the plush comforter, cheeks flushed and pants tight as he watched Geoff's tattooed fingers work at the buttons on his uniform jacket.

Michael thought that Geoff looked damn good in a uniform, but he looked leagues better taking it off, revealing more of his tattooed skin, the ink spreading up to span over his shoulders.

By the time Geoff was completely naked Michael had broken out of his stupor and began undressing himself, being assisted by Geoff as the man kissed him hard, his body hovering over the younger man's as he stripped him down.

As soon as Michael's last article of clothing was tossed to the floor, the young man moved himself up the length of the bed, Geoff following before pinning his wrists to the mattress, kissing along his neck and sucking a mark into the dip behind his collarbone.

Michael arched up into the touch as Geoff's hand trailed down his pale chest and stomach, the dark tattoos decorating his hand and fingers standing out in stark contrast to the white flesh. With a choked moan, Michael bucked his hips into Geoff's fingers as they wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, giving a tug before gingerly kissing the tip.

Michael's eyes fluttered shut slowly as Geoff's hand continued to jerk him off, his lips ocassionally pressing kisses to his tip, his tongue darting out to stimulate the sensitive flesh as his hand moved down to his balls. His eyes flew open as his legs were suddenly pushed up, instantly moving his hands to brace them behind his knees.

"Geoff?" He asked, before moaning lowly as the man's hands grabbed at his ass, spreading his cheeks and lapping teasingly at his hole. "Oh fuck do that again." He gasped, and Geoff obliged, his tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive ring of muscle before pressing into the younger man slightly, fingers tightening on his ass as he squirmed and moaned.

Michael's hips were pushed up further by Geoff's hands before the man licked a line from the cleft of his ass all the way up to his balls, his thumb pressing against Michael's hole and causing the lad to whine in need, "G- _Geoff_." 

Geoff hummed lowly and flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth over his taint, Michael quickly becoming a quivering mess under Geoff's mouth as he moved back down to tongue at his hole, wriggling the wet muscle inside of him as he stroked him slowly and lazily, Michael's begging growing more and more desperate.

Geoff finally relented and slowly lowered Michael's hips to the bed. The younger man scrambled up immediately, opening the drawer to the nightstand and shoving a jar of Vaseline into the other's hand while pulling him into a kiss.

Michael felt like his body was going to vibrate straight off the planet as Geoff took his time stretching him open, pressing open mouthed kisses along the length of his cock and over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, leaving dark hickeys along the pale flesh.

After what felt like years, Geoff finally slicked himself and pressed against Michael, groaning as his head was slowly engulfed by the tight heat of Michael's ass, the younger man moaning beneath him, fingers gripping at the sheets as Geoff slowly sunk down to the hilt.

The two men remained still, Michael adjusting to Geoff's size before grinding back against him, letting out a whimper of the older man's name.

Everything was then wrapped up in a fog of lust, Michael only being aware of the feeling of Geoff's cock filling him up, his tattooed hands gripping at his hips, his thighs, lips roaming over his neck and chest, leaving marks to last for days afterwards as he lay deep strokes into the younger man.

Michael was the first to reach orgasm, teetering on the edge of overstimulation as Geoff fucked him to his own climax, fingertips biting into the back of his hips and leaving red crescent marks on the freckled skin.

Once the aftershock of their orgasms wore off, Michael let himself be wrapped up in Geoff's embrace, listening to him ramble on about what life at sea was like before drifting off with his face nestled against the other man's neck.

\- - -

The next evening, Michael opened the bar up at six o'clock sharp, not expecting anyone to show up for a few hours yet except for his regulars who, admittedly, probably should stop coming to a bar at six in the evening. 

However, by the time Michael had the lights on and the music playing, he spotted Geoff pushing open the door to the building, approaching the bar and pulling himself onto the stool with an easy grin. "Hello, doll. Can I get a drink?"

"A little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Michael asked with a smile, grabbing a bottle by the neck regardless of his teasing.

"I'm a military man, Michael. Let me get my vices while I'm on land." Geoff replied, and Michael couldn't argue with that logic, considering that he _was_ one of those vices.

The night went by uneventful as it usually did, the place surprisingly calm for a Friday night. Usually, Michael would be more than a little bit annoyed by that since it cut considerably into his tips, but the lack of other customers let him dedicate more of his time to Geoff.

Michael decided not to send Geoff outside when it was time to close up. He'd only end up standing in the cold until he inevitably went home with Michael again once everything was locked up.

As Michael was wiping down the bar, he felt Geoff's hands settle on his waist, moving down to hold his hips with a steady grip as he peppered kisses up the length of his neck. Michael felt a smile twitch onto his lips as he dropped the towel he was holding, humming and letting Geoff turn him around to kiss him, pressing him back into the bar, their bodies pressed flush together. The kiss was slow and languid, gaining more heat with each passing second as both men started tugging at each other's clothing impatiently, Geoff working Michael's pants down before dropping to his knees.

Michael was distracted from pulling off his shirt as Geoff's tongue licked a hot line up the inside of his thigh, his head falling back and a low moan slipping from between his lips, fingers sliding through the older man's hair before gripping tight as the wet muscle teased circles around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Geoff that's so good." Michael moaned as Geoff's mouth slowly engulfed his length in a wet heat, humming at the praise and causing the other man to let out another moan.

Geoff's hands slid under Michael's shirt to grip at his hips, keeping them still as he took as much of the younger man into his mouth as he could, swallowing around him as he hit the back of his throat, a string of explicits pouring from Michael's mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened and the hips in his hands stuttered slightly.

"Fuck, Geoff." Michael gasped as the older man pulled off, only to go back to teasing the head of his cock, venturing down the length of his shaft to circle his tongue around the base and gliding back up, the actions causing Michael's knees to go a little bit weak and his teeth to nearly bite through his bottom lip.

Michael was caught completely off guard as Geoff's mouth was on him again, finally releasing his lip (noticeable teeth marks on the flushed skin) to let out an appreciative moan. His hands jerked slightly and pulled back on Geoff's hair, causing the older man to let out a moan that sent wonderful vibrations through Michael's cock.

As Geoff's mouth and tongue started working faster, Michael braced one hand behind him on the bar as his head fell back, fingers tugging at Geoff's hair occasionally to feel more of those vibrations from the man's groans. "Christ, Geoff, I'm gonna cum." Michael warned through a moan, toes curling in his shoes and his fingers gripping onto the edge of the bar counter. 

Geoff picked up his pace and moved one hand to cup Michael's balls, the other reaching back to grab his ass and pull him further into his throat. Michael groaned loudly and cursed, heat filling every fibre of his being as he came, both hands braced against the bar now as he struggled to hold himself up.

Michael went limp against the bar as Geoff's mouth left his over-sensitive cock, wiping his mouth with the back of a tattooed hand and getting to his feet, meeting Michael's glassy eyed gaze and grinning, stepping forward and cupping his cheeks to give him a slow kiss.

"You ready to head home, doll?"

"Fuck just... Give me a second Geoff, jesus." Michael replied, breathless, and the older man chuckled.

\- - -

The cycle continued for the rest of Geoff's stay on land, him arriving at the bar at opening time, staying until closing, providing Michael with banter and flirtatious talk when things got too slow or the young bartender started looking bored. Then, they'd either go off to Michael's motel room once things were shut down, fuck somewhere in the bar, or (more often than not) both.

Despite how much Michael enjoyed Geoff, loved having him around and waking up with another body in bed with him in the morning, he knew this couldn't be anything more than a "while on shore leave" fling. Getting involved with a serviceman was something Michael _never_ allowed himself to do, not after how his dad dying had affected his mom. Not after seeing the funerals and memorials day after day. He refused to let himself feel that pain.

Michael knew that he was thoroughly fucked, though, the second there was a knock on his motel room door in the middle of the afternoon and he opened it to see Geoff standing in the hall with a bag in his hands and an unreadable expression on his face. Michael should have sent him away. He should have said a simple goodbye, wished him well, and sent him _away_. But of course, that didn't happen.

Geoff took the few steps it took to reach Michael, dropped his bag to the floor, and pulled the younger man into a kiss unlike either of them had ever experienced before, with each other or even with others. They fell into bed together, took their time with each other, undressing slowly, exploring each other's bodies with their mouths, their hands. Geoff fucked into Michael with slow, languid thrusts, the younger man's hands gripping bruises into his shoulders as he pulled them as close together as possible before they just became one being.

After they were finished, Geoff started speaking before the sweat had even cooled on their skin and the aftershocks of orgasm had faded, probably spurred on by the endorphins clouding his mind. "Michael, I don't want this to end. I don't want to leave, and come back to find you with another man." He admitted, still slightly breathless yet instantly catching the lad's full attention, "I like you, a lot. I want to come home from this damned war to you. I want to come home to you and finally get to live my life."

Michael swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took a deep breath before falling onto his back on the bed, "God damn, Geoff Ramsey, you know just how to make me want to make stupid decisions don't you?" He asked with a grin, and Geoff laughed.

"So you'll take me?" He asked, and Michael sat up, shaking his head.

"Of course I will, asshole." He replied, giving him a quick kiss before letting himself be wrapped up in Geoff's arms.

The man left that evening, and Michael cried, although he'd admit that to no one. He was terrified, but each week when he received a letter from Geoff, the panic loosened its hold on his chest for at least an hour or two.

It was a few months before Geoff returned at the end of the war, the celebrations still going strong as the servicemen returned home. By now, Michael had moved into a small, one bedroom apartment down the street from the bar, and it was there that Geoff showed up, a bag in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Nice place you got here, doll. Mind if I come in?"


End file.
